Wendy Culter
Wendy Culter Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *DreamWorks 3Below: Tales of Arcadia (2018) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Dragons: Race to the Edge (2017) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Trollhunters (2016-2018) - Additional Voices *God, the Devil and Bob (2001) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Dante's Inferno: An Animated Epic (2010) - ADR Walla Group *Mickey · Donald · Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) - ADR Loop Group *The Hunchback of Notre Dame II (2002) - Additional Voices *Tugger: The Jeep 4x4 Who Wanted To Fly (2005) - Ma Pump 'Movies' *Curious George (2006) - Additional Voices *Despicable Me 2 (2013) - Additional Voices *Disney's Teacher's Pet (2004) - ADR Walla Group *Frozen (2013) - Additional Voices *How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World (2019) - ADR Loop Group *How to Train Your Dragon 2 (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Incredibles 2 (2018) - Additional Voices *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Minions (2015) - Additional Voices *Monsters vs. Aliens (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Rango (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Rio (2011) - Additional Voices *Storks (2016) - ADR Loop Group *The Tale of Despereaux (2008) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind (2005) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *The Accidental Spy (2002) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Bobby (2006) - ADR Loop Group *Catch That Kid (2004) - Additional Voices *Dawn of the Dead (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Death Wish (2018) - ADR Loop Group *Devil's Due (2014) - Additional Voices *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days (2012) - Additional Voices *EuroTrip (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Extract (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Fighting (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Flightplan (2005) - ADR Loop Group *Hitchcock (2012) - Additional Voices *House of D (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Justice League (2017) - ADR Loop Group *Meet the Parents (2000) - ADR Loop Group *Monster's Ball (2001) - ADR Loop Group *Oblivion (2013) - ADR Loop Group *Senseless (1998) - Additional Voices *Serendipity (2001) - Additional Voices *Sucker Punch (2011) - Additional Voices *The Bourne Supremacy (2004) - ADR Loop Group *The Chronicles of Riddick (2004) - ADR Loop Group *The Cooler (2003) - ADR Loop Group *The House with a Clock in Its Walls (2018) - ADR Loop Group *The Informers (2008) - ADR Loop Group *The Number 23 (2007) - ADR Loop Group *The Skeleton Key (2005) - ADR Loop Group *The Wolverine (2013) - ADR Loop Group *The X-Files: I Want to Believe (2008) - Additional Voices *You, Me and Dupree (2006) - ADR Loop Group 'TV Movies' *Ben 10: Alien Swarm (2009) - Alien Chip Queen Video Games 'Video Games' *Battlezone (1998) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare (2014) - Additional Voices *Quest for Glory V: Dragon Fire (1998) - Erana, Sarra Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (54) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (2) *Years active on this wiki: 1998-2019.